


Just a Scratch

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a scratch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> 1 million words 100 in 100 prompt "blood"

"It's just a scratch."

But Frank sees how Jenny grits her teeth as she forces the words out, just like he sees the blood seeping through her fingers, past her white knuckles. "Sweetheart, that is not just a scratch," he says, pulling a bandage and ointment from the first aid box on the table. 

Her grin at the endearment is short lived. "It is pretty sore."

That admission tells him everything. "You're gonna be fine," he says, getting to work. "You're not allowed die on me, you hear me?"

Her good hand touches his cheek, her eyes soft. "Yes, Sir."


End file.
